


The Beginning of a Pattern

by JackQuaker



Series: Old LiveJournal Fics [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, I'm just housekeeping, Kid Fic, Kink Meme, Pre-Canon, old fic, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock moves to Earth as a child. Here's a look at how he and Jim meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing some house keeping and moving all my fics to one place. First posted to my [livejournal](http://jack-quaker.livejournal.com/4348.html) back in 2010.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

TITLE: The beginnings of a pattern  
PAIRING: Spock/Kirk friendship  
SERIES: ST:XI  
LENGTH: 922  
RATING: G  
SUMMARY: Spock moves to Earth as a child. Here's a look at how he and Jim meet.  
DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it.  
A/N: Wrote this for the st_xi_kink_meme, though it doesn't quite fit the prompt.

In the 1.37 months since moving from Vulcan Spock had found Earth to be a completely unsuitable place for habitation. It was too cold, too wet, and too completely illogical. He had already been threatened with consumption on three separate occasions by older human females. His mother assured him being 'cute enough to eat' was a common Terran colloquialism meant as a compliment but Spock did not fully believe her. There had been a gleam in those woman's eyes that he associated with the feral Le-matya of Vulcan.

As such Spock found himself wary and distrustful of everything about this new planet. Most especially its inhabitants. This included the event his mother referred to as a 'play date.' Despite his many protest and logical arguments his mother had insisted he attend. "It's only logical to become better acquainted with those you will be in continuous contact with if only to ensure a more... optimal environment. Besides, you might make a friend." Spock reminded his mother that Vulcan logic made friendships unnecessary as she herded him into the aircar. 

"My friend Winona has a son, Jim, who is near your age."

Jim is in fact 5.61 years Terran Standard, approximately 1.4 years younger than Spock as well as he can calculate it. Spock has not yet quite mastered translating dates from Vulcan to Terran. The human child is taller than Spock despite being younger, most likely due to humans' faster maturation rates. He has golden hair, eyes a color blue Spock had never before encountered and an illogically big smile.

When Spock arrives at the park Jim is already there along with several other children. After being called over for introductions by his mother, Winona, Jim quickly runs to return to his game. Spock is given a rather insistent push by his mother before she abandons him for a park bench and gossip. He approaches cautiously but makes sure to leave what he deems as a safe amount of distance between himself and the others. They appear to be running haphazardly and in a most confusing manner, letting out illogical shrieks and laughter. Spock decides it's best to merely observe, though a part of him, most likely his human half, longed to join. His plan works until Jim. In later years Spock would look back and see this as the beginning of a pattern.

"You're it!" Seemingly out of no where Jim materializes besides Spock and roughly shoves him in the arm. The grin Jim flashes him reveals a missing i-tooth before the boy runs off. The other children shriek some more and run away from him. Spock has observed enough to know this behavior can be considered typical but is uncertain what is expected of him.

"Why aren't you chasing us?" Asks a female child.

"Why would I?"

"'Cause you're it. You're supposeta chase us!"

"I had not realized. To what purpose do I chase you?

The other children look highly confused.

"Haven't you ever played tag before?" Jim is once again at Spock's side.

"Negative."

Jim's eyes grow wide in disbelief before narrowing in thought. "You chase the others so someone else will be it."

"I do not understand."

The frown returns. It is clear Jim is thinking hard. "I know," he says suddenly, smiling brightly. "I'll be your partner."

"You can't be partners! There aren't partners in tag." A boy calls out.

"Yes we can. I changed the rules!" Jim turns back to Spock, on hand reaching for him in a way Spock is unfamiliar with. "We can be partners and I'll show you how to play, okay?"

Spock thinks perhaps he should refuse and resume his role as an observer. He is certain that would be the more logical choice. Instead he takes Jim's hand.

"Okay."

Spock and Jim remain partners throughout the rest of the morning. Through Jim Spock learns the (very illogical) point of tag. He learns to pump his legs in order to propel a swing and build small-scale models of buildings using only sand and the occasional rock. By the time the mothers call them for a smack Jim is declaring Spock to be his 'bestest friend ever' and Spock has decided Vulcans are wrong in their view of friendships.

"Awww, apples. I don't want to eat apples." Jim whines when their snack is revealed to them. "Why can't we have cookies? Greg's mom brought him cookies!"

"I have never eaten an apple before" Spock offers as he gives the Terran fruit a curious look. This works to distract Jim from the beginning of his tantrum.

"Really? Never?"

"They do not grow on Vulcan."

"Weird. Here." Jim hands an apple to Spock and takes one for himself. "You eat them like this." He demonstrates by taking a big bite of his apple.

Spock chooses not to point out Jim's demonstration as unnecessary and instead begins to eat his own apple. The texture of the flesh is something that takes getting used to but Spock finds the tart sweetness pleasing. He tells Jim so.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Jim says, throwing an arm around Spock's shoulders. The gesture is completely unfamiliar. Vulcans do not touch casually but the weight of Jim's arm is strangely comforting as are the pleasant emotions of happiness, content, and acceptance Spock can feel through the contact. Instead of removing the arm as he might of if still on Vulcan, Spock returns the gesture and hides a smile behind his apple. He decides Earth just might be a suitable place after all.


End file.
